


They did it.

by spidertremors



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Mantis is a sweetheart, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidertremors/pseuds/spidertremors
Summary: They did it.They finally did it.It only took them 5 years, but Tony and a few others managed to hunt down the Titan, destroy him, and re-purpose the gauntlet to undo what they thought might be impossible.





	They did it.

They did it.

 

They finally did it.

 

It only took them 5 years, but Tony and a few others managed to hunt down the Titan, destroy him, and re-purpose the gauntlet to undo what they thought might be impossible. 

 

Despite everyone constantly telling Tony, Steve, and the rest of the team that they were wasting their time, that they need to just move on and accept what has been done, they knew that they couldn’t. It wasn’t fair. Not to them, not to the ones who were victims of Thanos’ doing, not to anyone. 

 

After years of trying and failing countless times to bring back half of the universe, Thanos was found, killed, and the gauntlet was now in the hands of the mightiest heroes the universe has ever known. It wasn’t easy, but they came out victorious.

 

It took a few months, but they were able to create a way to bring back those who had died. Granted, they would re-appear almost exactly where they had faded away. 

 

This wasn’t a big deal for a majority of the Avengers and the Wakandans who had fought right there on Earth, but for Tony and Nebula this meant traveling light years to be there when Peter and the majority of the Guardians would be brought back to life. Luckily, in those 5 years, space travel had made incredible progress on Terra, and it would only take a couple of days for of them to reach Titan.

 

Once Tony and Nebula touched down on the desolate planet, they sent a signal back to Earth to let the others know they could finally do what they had been waiting for.

  
  


“There. I just sent the message back to Terra that we’re ready.” Nebula walks out of the ship to join Tony and wait. They stand and look out at the horizon, Tony ringing his hands anxiously, Nebula tightly crossing her arms, eager to get everyone off of this deserted rock. 

 

“Now we wait.”

 

A few minutes pass when Mantis is the first to reappear, just a little to their right. It’s very similar to how they all crumbled into ash, just the opposite. Starting with her hands and feet, she was quickly being pieced back together. Tony and Nebula are quick to her side, ready to catch her as she looks to be unconscious, but was being put back together standing, just like she was after the snap. Mantis collapsed as soon as she was completely whole, falling into Tony and Nebula’s waiting arms. The two gently lowered her to the ground, keeping her sat up right checking for any signs of life. They didn’t need to check for long because as soon as Tony’s bare hand touched Mantis’ neck for a pulse, her antenna began to glow and she was suddenly wide awake, chest rising and falling accompanied by heavy breathing. 

 

“Hey! Hey, you’re alright, you’re back.” Tony is quick to reassure her, moving one hand to her shoulder and the other to rub her back while Nebula keeps her hands on the other shoulder and Mantis’s forearm.

 

“Huh?” Wh- where did everyone go?” Mantis looks out at the rocky landscape before looking at the two holding her steady.

 

“Did- did you find a way to bring us back?” She asks, hope clear in her voice.

 

“Yes.” Nebula is quick to reply before directing her attention to Tony. 

 

“We did it.”

 

The three of them take a moment to calm down before standing back, now waiting for the rest of their team to reappear.

 

Drax is next to come back, completely conscious, thankfully, and looking like he was just rudely interrupted.

 

“What in the- Mantis! You’re here! And Nebula! And the metal man!”

 

“They did it, Drax! They found a way to bring everyone back!’ Mantis excitedly informs her friend.

 

Quill is quickly forming before Drax has a chance to reply, also completely aware and a bit confused as to how he could possibly be alive.

 

Then, Strange is back, sitting down just as he was before.

 

Tony walks over, offers his hand, and helps the doctor to his feet.

 

“Strange.” He nods his head.

 

“Stark.”

 

Stephen gives his head a little shake, looking down before giving Tony a smirk.

 

“I told you it was the only way.”

 

“Yeah, yeah-” Tony crosses his arms and looks up to meet Strange’s eyes. “You’re welcome.” 

  
  
  


“There’s still one more.” Mantis announces, breaking the silence.

 

Tony instantly tenses up and starts scanning for Peter. 

 

“Hey Stark, you should know-” Quill hesitates for a second. “The kid, he didn’t take the whole thing as well as the rest of us.”

 

Tony turns around to face the Starlord.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, we didn’t feel a thing when it happened. It was just nothingness. We were here, and then we weren’t. But, the kid said he could feel it. He was fighting it.” 

  
  
  


_ I don’t wanna go… _

  
  
  


Those words would haunt Tony for the rest of his life. He looks down at his feet, guilt pooling in his stomach.

 

A small whimper from behind has Tony whipping around and locking on to the ashes slowly forming his protege. 

 

Kneeling down, he watches and waits as Peter is put back together, piece by piece.

 

“Come on, kid. That’s it. Almost there.”

 

It takes longer than the other, but soon Peter has rejoined the land of the living. 

 

He’s asleep, but definitely not comfortable. Small grunts and groans escape his mouth, accompanied by tears falling from tightly shut eyes. 

 

“Oh, bud.” Tony slips a hand behind Peter’s back and the other under his knees, picking him up and holding him close before turning to the others. 

 

“Let’s just get out of here, yeah?”

 

Not waiting for any replies, Tony starts walking back to the ship, eager to get Peter somewhere more comfortable before waking him up. 

 

One by one, they all make their way onto the ship, Nebula taking over the controls and plotting a course to Vormir. 

 

Tony laid Peter down on a bunk before sitting next to him, running his hand through the dirty brown curls.

 

“I could wake him up, if you’d like. I’ll make sure it’s easy for him.” Mantis offers as she walks over to the two. 

 

“Yeah, I think that’d be good. Let him know he’s safe now, ya’ know?”

 

Mantis gives Tony a soft smile before reaching out to place a hand on the kid’s forehead. Her antenna slowly start to glow, clearly concentrating on easing him into consciousness.

 

“Wake.” She whispers.

 

Peters face instantly relaxes before his eyes start to flutter open.

 

“Pete? You with me?” Tony’s voice is soft as not to startle him. He keeps his hand running through the kid’s hair.

 

Peter’s eyes instantly fall on Tony once hearing his voice. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” He instantly sits up, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings.

 

“You’re here? Why- how are you here?”

 

“We won, kiddo, we got you back.”

 

Confused, Peter looks around some more, eventually stopping to look out a small window to his left. Then it clicks.

 

“I’m alive?” He turns back to face his mentor.

 

“Yeah, buddy. You’re alive.” Tony replied with a warm smile. 

 

Peter takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out, relief washing over him as his eyes can’t help but water.

 

“Oh my god.” 

Peter quickly covers his face with his hands as he can’t help the tears that fall, shoulders hunched trying to keep from completely breaking down.

 

“Just let it out, Pete. It’s okay.” Tony reassures his protege and places a hand on the kid’s back, rubbing up and down before pulling him in to his arms.

 

Peter quickly leans in to Tony’s arms, wrapping his own around the man’s back and hiding his face in his father-figure’s neck. Shuddering breaths accompanied by the sound of Peter quietly crying as his brain comes to terms with the fact he’s finally safe.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers.

 

Tony’s eyes start to burn as he holds the spiderling a little tighter, even turning his head to plant a kiss on the side of Peter’s head. 

 

“Couldn’t let the world go on without it’s favorite web-slinging hero, now could I?” Tony chuckles, trying to ease the kid’s mind. 

 

Peter leans back to look at Tony, his cheeks wet and his eyes red, but a small smile on his lips. His eyelids drooping already, Tony ruffles his protege’s hair.

 

“Get some sleep, Underoos, we’ve still got a while before we’re back home.”

 

With that, Peter lays back down on the bunk getting comfortable before looking back up at Tony with tired eyes.

 

“Stay?”

 

“Of course, kiddo.”

 

Peter scoots over a little to make room for his mentor, so Tony can sit next to his head and stretch his legs out along the bed. 

 

He falls asleep with a comforting hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my second work ever! I know this is kinda short, but once I started to plan this out in my head, I had to write it down somewhere. I love the Iron-dad & Spider-son relationship and I really hope we get to see more of it in the next Avengers movie. But for now, all I have is my imagination. If you enjoyed, I 'd really appreciate any comments, constructive criticism, or kudos! I don't write a lot at all but I do a ton of reading other works on here. Thanks so much!


End file.
